The descendant of Kratos
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: What happens when Kratos was cursed by the God of the Bible to never die, and instead live on in his descendants, and what if Issei was one of his descendants.


_**Sorry its been so long, I am going to write what I am comfortable with, which is roughly 2,000 words. I got this idea from a cousin. So a shout out to him (he doesn't have a fanfic account). Here I go.**_

 _Memories_

 _Kratos to Issei, or Issei to Kratos_

 **Chapter 1**

 _"You will pay for this God of War, just as you have killed my family, shall I kill you. You shall face my wrath, and I shall unleash onto you a thousand deaths. For you have tricked me, made me a kin killer, thus I shall end you," a tall man says to another._

 _"You can certainly damn well try Spartan."_

"Ahh. ARESS!" I wake up screaming. Man what a dream. "Spartan, wasn't that the name of a group of ancient greek warriors, no wait they were an entire state at one point. I need to get ready for school."

* * *

 _"I have done the impossible, I have killed Ares the god of war. Now it is time for me to die." A tall man jumps down from a cliff, after he hits he begins to rise into the air. A woman with silver eyes meets him._

 _"There is an opening in Olympus, for a god of war, it has been decided that you will fill it."_

"Hey, hey Issei wake up," my friend Motohama says waking me up.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." I tell him and Matsuda.

* * *

 _"If all of Olympus stands in my way, then all of Olympus shall fall." A tall man says._

 _Everything becomes a blur, I see a tall man striking down a man with lighting in his hair. "Vengeance is mine. But is it worth the destruction of the world. No, no it is not." He pulls out a blade, "With the power in this blade so I shall decree, with the loss of my life, shall Olympus be returned with all the memories, and the world returned." He plunges the blade into his stomach._

"Ahh." I jolt up screaming in an infirmary bed.

"Oh, good your awake, school's out, I have checked you out and your good, you should head home," the nurse tells me.

* * *

 _"AHHH," the tall man screams out. Attacking a younger version of him. "Why Atreus, why do you wish the end of the world."  
_

 _"What have they ever done for me," the younger him screams at him. They exchange blows, going back to back. Blades versus Blades, A God of War versus a God of Trickery. Suddendly the Atreus? strikes down the tall man. "I leave you here to die."_

 _"I never should have become a protector after Olympus, it has forced me to betray my own son. Now I die, and the world ends again," the dying man says._

 _"NOOO, YOU HAVE CAUSED TOO MUCH CHAOS, TOO MUCH DESTRUCTION, NOW LISTEN TO OUR DECREE, YOUR POWER SHALL BE PASSED DOWN THE FIRST BORN OF YOUR FAMILY, JUST AS YOUR POWER WAS PASSED TO ATREUS, HIS FIRST CHILD SHALL GAIN YOUR POWER AND PASS IT DOWN THE LINE, BUT ONLY THE FIRSTBORN SON AFTER YOUR GRANDCHILDREN SHALL GAIN YOUR POWER, AND YOU SHALL BE THERE TO ASSISST THEM, YOU SHALL NEVER DIE, UNTIL ONE OF YOUR OWN, FALLS IN LOVE WITH A DEVIL, AND MARRYS A DEVIL IN A CHURCH, FORGIVES THE GODS OF OLYMPUS, AND TURNS YOUR SON FROM THIS PATH. YOU SHALL NOT PASS ON TILL THEN, BUT ALL THE DIETYS OF THIS WORLD WILL HATE YOUR FAMILIY, THEY SHALL BE HUNTED ALWAYS." a voice rings out from the heavens._

 _A bright light flashes._

"Hello descendant," the tall man tells me. I can see he has scar over one of his eyes, and pale white commplexion with red markings. "I am Kratos, the only human to ever kill a god, I killed multiple gods, and just as you have seen my life has been cursed, I always hope to die, but I cannot because the conditions have not been met, sometime soon you shall face a challenge and be forced to fight, and you shall call forth your own of version of the blades of chaos. Now wake up and be ready."

"Ugh, what a weird dream, but Kratos, Blades of Chaos, so familiar on my tongue, and fills me with pride. And Ares fills me with hatred, SHITT, I need to get going." I jump up and get dressed.

* * *

I am sitting at a table waiting for my girlfriend, because of circumstances, we can't be seen at school together, I am in Akihabara in a back alley restraunt that only we know of.

"Ise," she says coming out of nowhere hugging me. She is a petite girl with white hair and bangs.

"Hey Koneko, how are you." I ask her.

"Shut up, I heard that you passed out yesterday at school, what happened." she asks me. See we can't talk at school, because she hates perverts, and even though I am not perverted, I act it in public because I want to drive people away, so if we hung out at school or in public people would know somethings up.

"Oh not much, just haven't been getting much sleep." I tell her.

* * *

"What a great day." I say while walking in a park in my town of Kouh. "Hung out with my girlfriend, had some fun. Ahh." I sigh smiling at my day. And... This feeling, what is it. Bloodlust? But how do I know that, and how can I sense it. Somethings come, jump back.

"Ahh. So you dodged that. Impressive, for a mortal. No matter you die today." a violet eyes beauty says hovering in the middle of the air.

 _"Descendant, call forth your arms."_ I hear a voice say in my head. I put forth my hands and clench my fists, calling forth the energy I have sensed within me since yesterday morning. In a hurricane of flame, they appear, gauntlets, they go up to my elbow, and starting at my wrist they start extending and becoming blade like, like a stiletto, they end a inch or two past my knuckles, and I can sense that if I will them to, they will pierce or simply deal damage. They can become blade like, or become knuckles, but they will keep the same shape. They are black with red markings.

"Bring it," I say to the woman. She screams and throws a spear of what looks like light at me. I dodge it and punch it. I move forward and punch pushing all my energy forward, it works dealing a strike to her.

"I'll kill you later, brat." She says to me escaping.

I feel weak, like I can't move.

 _"It's because you called forth my experience, you will have to learn to fight yourself."_ The voice in my head says as I pass out.


End file.
